


Introductions

by Solistair



Series: VAMP!AU [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, NSFW, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 12:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6078834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solistair/pseuds/Solistair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>VAMP!AU story verse. Main character is a girl called Ia, living alone at first but soon finds herself very involved (or perhaps surrounded) by vampires. This "Introduction" set is a story of several chapters with ~2000 words each introducing the characters of the different storie (/s to come). (Some chapters will have NSFW things, such as sexual acts or bloody violence. Tagged!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ia followed the professor in front of her while automatically scanning the surrounding area. The building looked completely different on the inside than what she had guessed from the outside; it was modern and clean, a bit too light for her taste but she figured it was a good enviroment for students and teachers alike. It was her first time coming to the campus in person, something she didn’t think she’d have to do when accepting the position.

He made some pointless chitchat, telling her how nice it was of her to be here, giving her some info about the class they were teaching. She knew that he didn’t enjoy having her here at all; a middle-aged man being assisted by someone who had just legally become an adult, a girl even, and she already knew all about the Strategic Planning lecture for the Business Major. She answered, of course, but it was nothing worth remembering.

Soon they stopped in front of a pair of beige double-doors that somehow reminded her of a hospital. Through the small window in one of the doors she could see the top of some heads and in that moment she realized that it were not a few people in the room; there were at least 200 people. She froze momentarily and told herself how stupid of an idea this was, then stepped in after the professor.

The chatter in the room grew quiet as he stepped in but there was a quick shift in the focus of the students when they saw her step in. She wasn’t sure if people did it on purpose or not but she heard their surprise at how ’tiny she is’ and how they talked between themselves wondering if she was a boy or a girl. For a moment Ia felt as if she was back at the orphanage, being poked and called names. Looking around the room only made her remember bad things.

The professor gave the students a typical good-morning-speech before introducing himself. ”Today we have a guest,” He gestured towards her. ”who has been invited by the headmaster himself as a guest lecturer. She-“ The relatively quiet room suddenly got noisy with gasps and moving heads. Ia sighed at the foolish minds in front of her and the professor shushed the room before he continued. “She is truly brilliant and I hope you’ll find her as fascinating as I do.” Ia looked up at the professor. She could easily see at his hands and jaw that it was not something he wanted to admit. Her theory was that it was something he’d been told to add. He nodded towards Ia and she cleared her throat before stepping forward.

“Like he just said,” she moved to the front of the big desk and jumped up to sit on it. “I’m here to teach you something you don’t know, which would have to be a lot considering, for example, you” She pointed at a group of five at the third row. “almost lost the ability to speak when learning that I am, in fact, a girl. And hello, my name is Ia.” The students laughed at her introduction. The professor sat down in a chair and Ia dangled her legs while moving her hands and arms along with her speech.  
She had chosen to start the two hour lecture by talking about something that most of the class found silly: body language. A man in glasses on the fifth row immediately asked her what the use of this was, seeing how this was the Business Major, not theatre. His voice carried sarcasm and he tipped his glasses with a proud smile after getting some laughs from the rest of the students. She waited until it had gotten silent. “Ha ha ha, you have to be the joker in the room, I’m guessing.” Her voice was indifferent. “Tell me, Mr. Glasses, would you take a CEO like me seriously?” She was still sitting there just as she were at the beginning; dangling legs and moving her arms around.

The man shook his head. “Why?” She asked him. He made a face and waved his hand to point at all of her. “Nothing in you says authority, you’re just sitting there like… like a kid. It isn’t serious.” She nodded and got off the table to straighten her back, lift her head, and cross her arms. She now looked at him with a stern look. “How about now, am I wrong to say that I seem more intimidating?” The man shook his head to disagree for she did indeed remove any childish behavior she had before. Right after his silent reply she looked out to the rest of the class. “And that’s why body language is important.”

She turned around at the professor who was smiling and she smiled back before getting back up on the desk and resuming her own comfortable position. “Every single day we are not only being judged for what we wear or how we eat, but also how we move and how we sit. Even how we talk.” She paused for the apparent need of whispers between their seatmates. “You are all whispering with your friends now, aren’t you?” She jokingly wiggled her hands in front of her to sign secrecy between people. “Instead of looking at their faces, look at their bodies. How does your friend sit? Where are her or his hands? Are their feet still or moving?” Again it got loud.

“You for example!” Ia pointed at a young looking girl in the middle of the row. She was dressed in a light blue, very low cut, shirt and her hair was up in a tight bun at the top of her head. Her legs were crossed and not only did she have a thick notebook on her lap, but another one also jammed in between her side and the armrest of the chair. “You take very detailed notes. Almost every word I’ve said now is on that paper, isn’t it?” The girl looked flustered and her head moved from left to right before nodding towards Ia. “Have you noticed that he guy in the striped shirt to your left has stared at your chest for the past 15 minutes and hasn’t written down a thing?” She immediately covered her chest with her notebook as she looked at the guy’s notebook and then at his face. He was now beet red and she looked confused and slightly disgusted. “Do you know why he even has a notebook on his lap? Because it’s not the lecture he is interested in, I tell you.” The room got loud with cheers and numerous amounts of ‘no way’, ‘oh my god’, and ‘eww’. The idea had been planted in their heads and they had now on their own figured out why the guy had a unused notebook lying on his lap.

The guy was embarrassed but his anger blazed with anger at Ia as he passed the people in his way and then left the room using one of the doors in the back. The chatter had continued all while this happened.

“Body language doesn’t only have to be what you do with your body, but it could also be what your body does with different things.” She got off the table and took a few steps forward. “You guys,” Ia’s eyes fell on a few guys closes to the stairs in the middle. “Imagine a really pretty girl with full lips and gorgeous eyes. Not imagine her biting on the end of a pen or pencil while looking up at you. Attractive, no?” The guys get out a few laughs after looking at each other then nodded, one even shouted out ‘hell yeah!’ which made even more laugh. Ia smiled. “Body language just became a bit more interesting, didn’t it?”

Barely 30 minutes in and Ia knew she had gotten the attention of each and every person in here. All she had done was point out simple things as examples of using body language but it was certain that those 30 minutes had gotten everyone intrigued. Their reasons for this might be different; she could be funny, she could be smart, she could be weird, either way it worked.

After giving a few more examples Ia asked the students to talk to their seatmates about situations in their life where they could have used knowledge of body language to their advantage. After giving them 10 minutes to do the quick exercise she turned around to the professor who sat with his own notebook. It was clear to her in that moment that he was taking notes about her performance and that it could play a big part in whether or not she got to remain here.

“You have very neat handwriting for being someone in your line of work.” Not really. She smiled politely at the man who gave her a look that indicated pride. Apparently she had hit a sweet spot in his brain. “I have gotten notes from other teachers, lecturers, here and most have been quite difficult to work with. I feel honored to work with you and your class today.” Not really. Again, she smiled. They spent the next 8 minutes speaking about the professor’s past interest in typography as well as the operation he had done on his wrist. Just like before she nodded and acted as interested as she could but this too was not really anything worth remembering.

After the 10 minutes had passed, and she had returned to her spot on top of the desk, she let some students give their examples and then she commented some of them. There was one that stood out, one that she didn’t know how to place. Either it was just plain weird, something to do with self-searching pleasure, or it was brutal. She stopped dangling her feet as she listened to the guy talk about it, and then she listened to the guy’s seatmates and what they had to say about it. After that she felt pretty speechless.

“Let me see if I got this right. You met a girl who seemed really into ‘it’,” Ia had to take a short pause after emphasizing the word. “so then you bit her neck and she resisted.” The guy himself seemed to stand out just as much as his example. He nodded and she continued. “But then she was into ‘it’,” Pause. “again… Right?” He nodded again. After a few seconds of thinking she sighed. She was probably made fun of again by having such a subject brought up. “Well, congratulations on finding an experimental girl!” Ia stretched out her arms and let her mouth form a smile. The room filled with laughter again, and a few impressed ‘ooh’. She left it at that.

The rest of the lecture was done by both her and the professor, her taking the lead with more concrete examples of how to make up business plans that could be used in your own favor during any kind of bigger corporate meetings. Her knowledge of this had come from grabbing information illegally and also from years of using it to her favor in any challenging situations, but that wasn’t anything that should have been mentioned here. Some questions dug into the subject a bit further and took more time than she had expected but all in all it had given the class a few pretty valuable discussions.

“Thank you for having me.” Ia, still sitting on the desk, bowed down and received applause. She thanked the students again by smiling as they passed her on their way out.

“Very kind of them to applaud you at the end.” The professor chose this to start a conversation with. Ia nodded and got off the desk after the last student had left. “It’s alright for me to leave now, right? I have somewhere I need to be.” She started to walk out before she received a reply and the last thing she heard was the professor wishing her a good day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Zenon.

The hallway wasn’t empty like she thought, there were students walking back and forth, so she walked faster to the exit. She didn’t have any problems with being around people but there was still a clear line between people and too many people. Today was too many people. Although she had won them over, although she had been in the lead, they had still laughed at her and still made fun of her. It doesn’t matter. Not really. She opened the door and stepped out of the building. She only managed to get a few steps forward and turn before she was grabbed from behind.

The man’s grip was strong and covered chest, neck, and mouth. The first thought that struck her was panic, this panic was intensified and turned into fear when her grip on the man’s arm wasn’t strong enough to break free. The man didn’t say anything; the only sound was Ia’s own whimpers as she shook her head trying to yell for help. She yelled at herself in her mind just as much, her brain truly proved useless when being overpowered by strength. She kept shaking her body and stretching her legs to get her feet on the ground for at least a chance to throw the man over her head.

“Why the fuck do you MOVE SO MUCH!” The man yelled and turned in one quick motion throwing Ia against one of the school’s brick walls. With a hard thump and a loud, pained moan she turned her back to the wall as she gripped her shoulder. She winced. It felt impossible not to think about the sudden pain but seeing the man gave her such a mixed feeling of surprise and relief that for a moment, the pain was gone. The man was the one with the striped shirt who had raced out of the lecture hall.

“You. What do you want?” Ia looked at the man, first with slight fear, then confusion, then indifference. “Who the hell do you think you are?” The man hit the shoulder she was holding with his palm, shoving her hard into the wall again. She groaned and angled her body with the other shoulder towards him. “Ia.” Her answer was short and in this situation it only mocked him. The man grabbed her face and leaned closer to her. “Tsk.” He moved her head around, eyeing her boy-like face. “You’re seriously disgusting… Heh, can’t even see if you’re a girl.” Ia clenched her jaw and looked away from him. Stop it. “Maybe underneath this…?” He ran his hand down her neck, his grip a bit too hard, and tugged at her shirt. Stop. She fought the shivers in her body, she fought the memories, she fought, but she couldn’t fight it. She didn’t have the strength. She looked around for another solution but shut them as the man gripped her shirt and pulled it towards him, forcing her closer. “Hmm, nope. That isn’t very nice, man.” A familiar voice made her eyes open and look towards the source. The source was a tall and lean man with pale skin, almost as pale as his hair. She knew that she had seen this man before but in this situation she cared much more about getting the man in front of her off her.

“And you are?” The man in the striped shirt let go of Ia and turned around to face the pale man. She looked at the pale man before silently starting moving away from them both. Somehow it was very difficult to look away from his pale blue eyes. Turning around the corner forced her to look away and focus on the path in front of her. Now she actually seemed to have to time to think about what just happened. Her steps got shorter but quicker as she raced forwards with her arms around herself, attempting to calm her heart. Realizing what she did, running away, made her stop abruptly and take a few long breaths. Her eyes were glued to the ground in front of her. “You shouldn’t breathe like that. It could lead to a panic attack and you could faint.” She looked up to see the pale man right in front of her. Her breathing hitched and she took a step back before calming herself. It was more of a rational decision than anything; there was no need to carry the very temporary fear from before.

“Thank you for your help but,” She looked around. “where is he?” The pale man moved his hand back and forth in front of him while shaking his head; a sign saying not to worry about it. She knew that much. She met the man’s eyes for a second time and relaxed her arm. “You are… the one with the odd example.” She scoffed and looked away, suddenly feeling ridiculed all over again. “I was being serious though.” He leaned down in a jokingly manner, pretty childish behavior, to meet and lift her gaze off the ground. Although his voice sounded happy his face showed no emotion which ended up confusing her. “You are… very strange.” The matter of her hurt shoulder felt long gone. The pale man was difficult to read, too difficult for her to even want to stay here. Not being in any kind of control made her uncomfortable; minds that can’t be read have always been uncomfortable for her.

“I’m… gonna go. I’ve got things to do.” She shook off the strange feeling about the man, turned to her right, and kept walking the way she was headed before.

“Hey, hey, wait!” The pale man caught up to her and started walking next to her. Her eyes were still aiming forward, watching her step and the people who passed them. “At least let me follow you to the store.” Ia stopped, the man did the same just a few feet in front of her. What? She looked at him, again meeting his eyes and feeling strangely calm. “How did you know that?” He smiled and was quick to answer. “You told me.”

Ia nodded and kept walking. “Right…” She frowned, her eyes squinting, trying to figure out what had just happened. It felt as if every step took her mind further away from what was important. But then again, she couldn’t put her finger on what was important.

“-ghosts?” Ia looked up, surprised. “What?” She mumbled. “Do you believe in ghosts?” Ia shook her head without thinking. “The supernatural is a myth.” She was sure of her opinion on things, that was for sure. “What’s with the strange question?” She looked at the pale man and first now realized that she didn’t even know who he was. She stopped and turned to look at him. He immediately mirrored her movements and then put his hands in his pockets; thumbs outside. She noted his confident posture despite him trying to look casual to cover it up. After her glancing over his lean build she met his eyes and again felt a still, somewhat comfortable, feeling. “Who are you?” And for the first time since she met this man, his eyes smiled.

Six hours and 37 minutes later Ia finished her shift as a last-minute replacement in a convenience store and walked out to see Zenon there. She stopped for a moment to look at what he was doing. It had gotten darker outside and except the atrificial light around the road, the only light was the setting sun painting red on the sky. And he, he just moved around like a child. Turning her head up and watching the colors was very calming. In her head played the scene of her agreeing to meet after she finished but the reason why was blurred, it felt as if it was out of reach.

Zenon stopped his pacing and jumping and turned to Ia. He waved. She looked at him; his posture the same as before, the smile on his face not reaching his eyes, but there was something about those eyes. As she got closer to him she saw more of those pale blue eyes, she wondered. “Why are your eyes like that?” Without letting the fake smile fade, Zenon tipped his head. “Like what?” She shook her head and took a few steps in the direction she had wanted to go from the beginning. Zenon caught up in much fewer steps and put his arm around her shoulder. “I’ll pay for the drinks.” The second Ia felt his arm touch her shoulder she threw his arm away and stepped away from him. She put her arms around her and stared at him, she felt fear. “I’m not fond of physical contact,” Her head kept shaking in disapproval. “and I don’t drink.” She turned away from him and kept walking forward, now a bit faster than before. The little speck of relief she felt when not seeing him by her side was broken by his voice. “My bad, my bad. How about tea?” He caught her eye, she slowed down and started walking at a normal pace again. Tea… Ia nodded. “Tea is good.”

Ia followed Zenon through some streets to a café. Following him was like following the professor earlier the same day; different doors leading to different things and chitchat that she didn’t really care for. But the idea of sitting down for tea was great and so she kept following him.

“Do you believe in witches?” Zenon asked a question that forced her to focus, but again she knew the answer without having to think too much. “No, I don’t.” She looked ahead, looked at the brick road with shops on either side of the street. She had never walked these roads during night and not realized how much better it looked when dark. With another turn they walked a path, perhaps only 4 meters. This path was well lit up with older looking lights built into the brick walls. As they walked they passed small doors leading to small shops and cafés in and below the buildings.

“How about werewolves?” Again he forced her to actually listen, but again she shook her head. “Would you mind not asking? I don’t believe in anything supernatural. It’s foolish, it’s fantasy. Magical brooms, men turning into wolves, people living on blood, and transparent people tipping over books.” She scoffed and shrugged her shoulders. “Just listen how stupid it sounds.”

Zenon stopped her to point at a few stairs down to her right and they both walked down them and into a very cozy café. Ia looked around at the 20s décor. “This looks amazing!” She rushed past him and quickly sat down at the corner table. It was the only table that had sofas and it looked much more comfortable than the rest.

Ia looked first at the pale man at the counter then around at the people sitting and chatting. She was surprised about how many actually knew places like these existed. Soon Zenon came back with two cups of floral porcelain; one with a dark liquid and one with a clear yellow. “Chamomile, brilliant guess.” She brough the cup to her face and took in the wonderful aroma before tasting it. It was hot but the perfect temperature for drinking. Ia looked over at the pale man’s cup and then up at him. Suddenly she felt strange, it was the same blurry sense as before. She looked around while trying to access her own memories. Her eyes squinted and Zenon’s eyes blazed with amusement.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Dmitri and Lemon.

“Where,” Ia’s eyebrows frowned. …am I? She looked at her cup, then at his. “What are you drinking?” She asked and he put the cup down on the small plate. “Blood-“ His pause was deliberate. “orange. A very unique taste.” She watched his hand as he brought the cup up to his lips and noticed a big black cross on the side of his hand and arm. “This?” He put the cup down again. “Tattoo from a few years ago.”

Ia let go of her standing cup and traced the dark lines on his arm. “What sin did you commit that made you feel like you needed a permanent Petrine cross?” Zenon blinked, for a second feeling surprised at what she said. “Impressive.” He said to himself when looking down at her petite fingers touching the mark. “My family was deeply Catholic once.” Ia moved her hands back to her cup. “Was?” He nodded and said nothing more.

“Do you believe in dragons?” Ia sighed deeply. “What’s with you and the supernatural, Zenon?” She looked around the café. “I just want to know what you think about it.” He couldn’t keep a chuckle back and it brought Ia’s eyes back to him. His laugh sounded real and his face showed that indeed it was. Somehow it didn’t at all look like him. “How about vampires?” His fake smile was back, his eyes difficult to read.

Ia nodded. “Alright, let’s say vampires exist. People with red eyes and vicious fangs, the power to command with words, an inability to each garlic sauce and the weakness to, what was it? Right, wooden stakes. You can’t expect me to believe this?” Ia kept mentioning one said fact after another with a very unimpressed voice.

“I'm surprised you don’t.” Zenon shook his head. “Isn’t immortality what all people secretly wish for? Endless time to walk the earth, searching for meaning, searching for joy!” His words had deep passion and hidden meaning behind them, but it was so clear that he himself was fascinated by the idea of immortality. “I wouldn’t stand it. There is no reason for me to be live past the time I’ve been given.” Ia shivered. “The idea is bizarre; taking lives to stay alive, living on blood? I would refuse immortality like that any day.” There was so much dislike in her voice, so much hate. It made him smile.

“Shall we go?” Zenon stood up without turning to see or hear her answer and went straight to the lady in the middle. He seemed to know her well, seeing as how he stood very close to her. Ia stood up and followed him out when he was done talking.

They went back the way they had come from and then they went different ways. There was not much talking but the silence felt nice. It wasn’t an awkward silence of any uncomfortable kind, it felt like it belonged. A few minutes after Ia had gone her own way she could feel her head get lighter. It was as if the heavy rock on top of her head had been smashed to pieces. She stopped and turned around. Her eyes scanned the path she had gone up to this point and she was filled with cold and uncomfortable feelings. She was very sure that she never wanted to meet that man again; he wasn’t normal, he was wrong.

Arriving to her small, nearly run down, apartment didn’t help with the cold feelings from before. It was so quiet and dark. She went in, locked the foor, sat down on the floor by the wall, and brought her legs close to wrap her arms around them. She sighed and rested her head on her knees. Thinking back at how the day had been was hard because of what had happened. She remembered most of it but it still felt as if some parts were missing. The shivers through her body made her remember the grip around her, the grip that forced her body to move when she didn’t want to, the grip that forced her mouth shut.

“I don’t need this…” She shook her head and her breathing hitched. Her grip on her legs tightened and she could hear their voices around her; the sticks poking in her sides and scraping her skin. “Please, I don’t need this!” All the memories she fought every day to forget seemed to haunt her at once. Memories of verbal and physical bully and abuse consumed her and in the middle of all the confusion and fear inside her she thought of Zenon and the calm she had felt around him. She wanted to meet him again.

\- - -

”No but really, you in lipgloss.” Zenon stepped into his home just in time to hear Dmitri russian accent from the lounge. Over the years, the man had done great getting his english right but you could still tell. Dmitri sat comfortably in one of the lounge’s vintage chairs waving a newly sharpened pencil around while eyeing the slightly younger vampire as if he were a woman. The other, Lemon, was visibly fuming in the dark lawson-style sofa in front of the chair Dmitri was in. ”I swear to-” He started. ”No swearing to no one, we dead already. So ’bout that blowjo-”

Lemon growled, rushed towards the other to grab the pencil and ram it into Dmitri’s thigh before he could finish his sentence. Dmitri groaned in pain as Lemon moved the pencil around in the flesh, not once breaking eyecontact. ”I am not a woman, Dim.”

Dmitri gave a sly smile as a reply and grabbed the pencil over Lemon’s hand, making sure to caress it, before pulling the pencil out with a pained moan. ”Kinky.”

”What’s with the constant sexual tension?” Both of them turned around as the head of the house, Zenon, quietly moved into the room. ”It’s not-” Lemon backed away and moved his hair behind his shoulder.

”Not yet.” Dmitri added as he began playing with the pencil again, winking at the long-haired blonde. Lemon scoffed and turned to the pale man who had just entered but Dmitri was the first to speak to him. ”Sire, weren’t you gonna be busy?” Lemon shook his head, tired of hearing sure formal calling. ”Give up that sire stuff already.”

Zenon cleared his throat and the room got quiet. Lemon felt a shiver through his body and swallowed hard. Not again… Zenon grabbed a vase off the near table and rammed it in the wall, the pieces hitting the table and floor below created the only sound in the room. When the sound stilled he still held a few shards in his hand. With this he moved towards the two others, tipped his head to the side, and ran the shard across Lemon’s arm. ”Let him call people what he wants to call them.” His voice was calm and with an undertone revealing his joy. He put some force into it and pushed the thick porcelain into Lemon’s skin while still trailing it down, cutting his skin and flesh. Lemon’s jaw clenched and his body tensed but he knew better than to move. Zenon, knowing exactly what went through the other’s head, smiled.

”I found the greatest of toys, Dmitri.” He spoke without looking away from Lemon’s now red arm. Zenon let go of the porcelain to admire his underling’s arm bleeding so freely, then wiped off his hand on Lemon’s pale shirt. ”You look good in red, Lemon.” He moved away. ”It didn’t hurt too much, did it?” He sat in the sofa on the other side of the table where Dmitri was sitting. Lemon threw a angry glance at Dmitri and quietly left the room clenching his arm.

”Toys?” Dmitri looked down at his now healed leg, thinking about the effort he had to put in to fix his pants. Zenon shrugged. ”Guess I could call her that.”

”Guess?” Zenon stared up the roof, thinking back to the boysih girl he had met a this morning. ”I went to the school to kill some time, never thought I’d meet anyone interesting.” He thought it was weird to see a girl look so much like a boy, enough so to even confuse him into wanting to ask her about it. It was fascinating for him to see what reactions she had to what he said and did, it was his little game.

”Heh, funny.” Dmitri chuckled. ”It’s good, don’t get bored.” Zenon put his plastic smile on and looked at his progeny. ”You’re still not a man of many words, are you.” Dmitri shrugged, now fiddling the pencil with both hands. Dmitri wasn’t always one to say or do much and that was what had gotten him the title of the family sloth. While of course doing what needed to be done with perfection, the rest was just a plain no-go for him. Although it gave the rest of the family a good laugh.

Pushing that aside he instead let in pictures of Lemon’s blood coloring his arm; how the blood moved, how uncomfortable it had made his underling feel. He felt a bit disappointed now that the moment was over. There was a time when Lemon used to fight him about it and Zenon ended up either breaking his arm or cracking his spine. That little rebel. He shook his head. The times sure had changed, but coloring the much younger vampire in such beautiful shades of red was still satisfying. He let out a content sound before looking at Dmitri again.”Make sure Rah’s got the info down for tonight’s meeting.” Zenon stood up and Dmitri followed as a sign of respect. ”Taking who?” He quickly asked as he stood up. ”Siobhan.” His sire left the room.

Barely a minute after Zenon had left, Lemon returned to the room stretching his arm. Dmitri chuckled when seeing him and Lemon glared at him in return. He sat down where Zenon sat before. ”Not that it hurts but it’s damn annoying!” Lemon complained while touching his left arm with his right hand. The blood had been washed and the cut had healed together pretty nicely but the thought of the sharp object cutting his skin made him shiver. Dmitri eyed him. ”Lies.”

Dmitri leaned back and exhaled, his head resting and eyes at the dark ceiling. He smiled and was just about to speak. ”Don’t you even,” Lemon got before him which made him laugh. ”you russian thug.” Lemon scoffed and Dmitri yawned. ”You know,” He turned to Lemon. ”japanese have a word for you.” Lemon squinted his eyes and stared at him, trying to understand what he meant. He then shook his head and grimased. ”Do people even understand you?” Dmitri shrugged. ”Lazy shit.” It got quiet. The thick walls of the house made it a perfect place to escape to since the silence could really be golden.

”Sire’s taking Siobhan again.” Dmitri sat comfortably in his vintage chair, one he never seemed to leave, and watched Lemon’s annoyed reaction. He knew that the other man had wanted to join Zenon to the monthly gatherings for a long time but he was quite sure that it wouldn’t happen anytime soon. The last time Lemon had accompanied his sire to the monthly gathering, Lemon nearly ended up beheaded by Zenon because of foolish acts. There were already too many families who disliked the Minels and Lemon bringing more hate towards the family wasn’t appreciated. It was clear that his sire wasn’t bothered too much by the hate towards the family but it was his duty to keep his progenies safe and so being careful at times was vital. And having Lemon rage and attack others was not an ideal action during a gathering of several dozen vampires.


	4. Chapter 4

Lemon looked away, knowing full well the reason why Siobhan was chosen again. ”Always his toy.” He mumbled, looking away. Without wanting to he started to think about the countless times over the years that he had walked into very uncomfortable situations, finding Siobhan spread over whatever furniture or empty space there was. Sometimes with men he didn’t recognized, but sometimes with Zenon. He could see it clear as day; the men and their carnal desire to consume her as if she was their most wanted sexual fantasy, her naked body being touched both gently and violently, the pants and moans of ecstasy and bliss. Siobhan had never had any limits what so ever when it came to sexual games. Except Zenon there was no man she brought to her playroom that could overpower her and do to her what she herself didn’t want done.

Lemon cleared his throat and leaned forward. ”…shit.” He muttered, feeling his pants becoming more than uncomfortable. ”I need to go.” Lemon stormed up from his seat to leave the room quickly but Dmitri managed to be quicker. He grabbed the younger blonde and shoved him back into his seat and traced his body with his eyes, noticing the growing bulge much to the blonde’s dismay.

Lemon raised himself up to his elbows and swayed his leg to the side to get out of the sofa. Dmitri caught his one leg and sat down, pinning Lemon’s right leg to the back of the sofa and letting the other leg fall off the sofa. ”Dim, get off!” He kicked Dmitri and sat up to shove him out of his way. The older man just smiled and grabbed the blonde’s pants, brushing over the covered bulge causing Lemon to shudder.

”Should I stop?” Dmitri asked absently while continuing to unbutton the dark jeans. He placed his hand over the bulge, now only covered by a soft and thin fabric. Lemon swallowed hard as he felt his cheeks flush. He quickly covered his face with his hands and fell back down on the sofa. ”…no” He whispered.

Dmitri couldn’t help but think of Lemon as cute when giving in. He could see the blush that the blonde oh so despereately tried to cover and he loved the view of the stubborn vampire biting his own lip hard; refusing to let out any signs of pleasure as Dmitri wrapped his fingers around his very sensitive flesh. Dmitri didn’t move his hand, only his fingers, making sure to both give pressure and take it away. For the first second or two it was sweet pleasure but it was more than enough to make Lemon move his hips up towards Dmitri’s hold on his cock, begging for more.

”Mmh… no-” Dmitri’s hand stilled and Lemon’s immediate reaction was gripping the older vampire’s wrist hard. This made his flushed face visible to Dmitri which seemed to have been the goal judging from his proud smirk. Dmitri put his free left arm at the back of the sofa and rested his head on that hand while watching Lemon. Lemon saw Dmitri’s satisfied gaze and swore before looking away. He used his grip on the man’s wrist to move, to start pumping. Lemon gasped and aimed to bite back a moan but failed. Dmitri inhaled deeply before picking up the pumping pace on his own. He had no intention of speaking since that would completely ruin the bliss of hearing the blonde whimpering and moaning, hearing him beg for more through his hips.

Dmitri move his left arm to bend down and move his head between the blonde’s legs. He still kept an even pace when pumping the younger vampire’s cock. He licked his lips and kissed Lemon’s inner thigh, then used his tongue to trace his way up his thigh, blowing lightly as he went which made Lemon squirm. Dmitri smiled as he picked up the pace his his hand, pumping Lemon’s length, and bared his fangs just to immediately piece the blonde’s inner thigh where his tongue just had been.

”Ugh- Ah- Dim!” Lemon arched his back at the mix of pleasure and pain and stretched his arm towards the older vampire to grip a handful of his dark, wavy hair. Lemon tried to pull him up but that didn’t budge Dmitri an inch; his hand still pumping the blonde’s cock, his teeth still pierced through his skin lapping up his blood like a preying animal. Lemon threw his head back at the sweet torture, letting go of Dmitri’s hair and instead gripping she edge of the sofa.

”Please… go u-” His breathing hitched as Dmitri removed his fangs from the flesh in a bit too violent manner. Dmitri stopped his hand and licked over the bloody wound before continuing to use his tongue and trace up towards Lemon’s cock. Dmitri knew exactly what his stubborn friend asked for and he was more than willing to comply. He pulled up his own leg on the couch to position himself more comfortably before locking eyes with the blonde. Lemon swallowed hard when seeing Dmitri’s adoring look combined with the fresh blood around his mouth and on his chin. He looked like a very pleased beast.

Still looking at eachother, a locked moment that seemed to be almost awkward, Dmitri lowered his head and took in Lemon’s full length. Lemon threw back his head and gasped audibly at the sudden warmth and tightness of Dmitri’s throat. The blonde took a deadly grip of the dark violet locks and pumped his head as if it was an A grade toy. He moaned, loud, and the pants in between made it difficult for him to breathe. He quickly pulled Dmitri up off him as he was about to come. ”Wait, I-” His breathing was hitched and his throat felt incredibly dry.

The sight in front of him was amazing; this big, strong man with swollen lips, saliva nearly dripping out of his mouth. Without thinking twice, Lemon threw Dmitri on his back and straddled over him. He threw himself towards the man below him, ramming their lips together. The violent kiss made their teeth cut at least one of their lips, it didn’t matter whose. Lemon jerked back as his jeans and boxers had a painful grip on his balls which made him cringe. Dmitri grabbed Lemon’s cock and starting pumping him once again with his right hand and held the long blonde hair away from their faces as well as securing the position.

The metallic taste mixed with saliva together with the near-climax feelings sent Lemon into some euphoric moment. Dmitri swallowed each of the blonde’s passionate moans while feeling Lemon’s hips move into his hands. ”Close now- So-” This time he was the one to bare his fangs and he ravishly bit down above Dmitri’s collar and sucked out more of that metallic and heavenly taste with a moan as his gut tightened and the enormous pressure that had been building up disappeared and he came.  
Dmitri brought both hands to each side on Lemon’s head and moved it towards his lips. Lemon, still in a calm place, kissed back. For a moment, the caressing and kissing was filled with mutual care and, if there was even a dare to feel, some love.  
Lemon let out a content sound before snapping his eyes open. ”Uh-” He sat up, still straddling over Dmitri who didn’t look surprised at all at his sudden movement. Lemon’s cheeks got a nice pink shade for a completely different reason now as he looked down at Dmitri and then at both of their shirts. He quickly stepped off the older vampire and the sofa to begin button up his pants.

”You-” Dmitri was immediately interrupted by Lemon turning around and shushing him. ”SHH!” Lemon interrupted him. “Dim I swear this didn’t happen, okay? I can’t even-” Lemon struggled with the zipper which helped his embarrassment turn into anger. ”Why the fuck doesn’t this work?!” He let go of his pants and let them stay open. Dmitri just looked at him leave the room through the open door to the hallway, most likely to escape down to his room again.  
He turned to look up at the ceiling, still lying down on the sofa with one hand fallen down on the floor. Lemon was easy to rile up and always gave in to his own pleasure but what happened afterwards had always been the same. He sighed and tipped his head down to see the mess on his shirt. His win. He shook his head and closed his eyes, almost ready to nap where he was.

”I see he’s still not a fan of your service.” Dmitri turned his head to see the school-girl giggling Zenon who stepped into the room from the side entrance, an archway between the dining area and the lounge. Dmitri scoffed jokingly at the sarcasm in his sire’s voice. ”Wouldn’t say not a fan.” Dmitri sat up right and used his tee sleeve to dry off the blood and saliva around his mouth. Zenon sat down on the vintage chair Dmitri usually was in, leaned back on the arm rest and let one leg dangle off the other one. He could now see that Zenon was holding a plate with a large piece of pie on it and in his hand he had a bronze fork. ”Pie again?” He asked and Zenon only took his eyes off the pie for a second to meet his and nod numerous times. ”There’s this bakery around the corner from the campus and,” He took another big bite and shoved it into his mouth. He made a content sound and smiled. ”it’s so good!” Dmitri remained quiet and just watched Zenon eat the whole slice. He wondered why his sire had come into the room just as Lemon had left, why he had chosen to sit there and eating the pie in front of him instead of in the kitchen.

”You should… tie him up.” Dmitri blinked at Zenon’s idea. ”Wouldn’t that be interesting?” Dmitri shrugged but clearly felt that his sire had planted ideas in his mind. Tying the blonde up and having his way with him certainly was a way to claim him but at the same time Dmitri really wanted Lemon to come to him by his own will. It had been a cat and mouse game since at least 40 years back and the blonde had barely budged. Not that he had given up hope, though. He licked his lips, remembering the taste of Lemon’s blood.

Zenon watched his private detective drown in thoughts, fully aware that he had helped his thought process along. Every time Dmitri was lost in thought, which was often and obvious, he did some movements with his lips and mouth. It was odd, but it had its own charm.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Dmitri's daughtes, Anya and Natalia, and Ia's (very close) childhood friend, Rah.

Zenon’s head quickly moved to the side; he could hear Siobhan approaching the home. ”You should go change.” Zenon pointed at him with his fork before putting it down on the plate and then the plate on the table between the seats. ”Now.” Zenon’s voice showed no rush but it was a clear command. Dmitri nodded and got up from the sofa with an umph. He left his sire and the lounge, walked out to the hallway, and went towards the stairs down. Just as he took the first step on the stair, Siobhan entered the house. Dmitri understood why Zenon had asked him to leave.

”Zenooon!~” Siobhan rushed though the hallway carrying several strange looking bags. She winked at Nikolai, one of the guards by the door, who welcomed her home and closed the door after her. Her heels hitting the wooden floor echoed in the hall and with swinging hips she pushed the half-open door to the lounge to find Zenon there. He was sitting still, now with crossed legs and one hand on the armrest. His head rested on his lifted fist and he smiled at Siobhan as she ran up to him, dropping her bags before leaning towards him. When Siobhan quickly planted her lips on his and let out a content moan, he placed his hand in her hair to hold her closer as the kiss deepened. His hand at the back of her head felt divine and him ending the kiss and removing his hand made her feel disappointed. She pouted and backed away, Zenon got up from the chair at the same time and looked at the bags on the floor.

“Shopping spree again?” His suspicion was confirmed when she nodded wuickly and picked up her bags. “Trends be changin’, gotta keep up!” Her excitement about the latest patterns and fabrics made her nothern irish accent shine through, it very obvious and very charming. With both hands full she leaned towards Zenon, who was now standing in front of her, and gave him a quick kiss. “Got new dresses too, totally peachy, for t’night!” He just nodded as she ran back out to the hallway and jumped up the stairs to the second floor.

He looked down at the table where he had put his plate, then he looked around the room. “Time to prepare, then.”

\- - -

“Nonono, you gotta pick it up from the left side and place it on the top shelf, fifth from the right, then turn it around.” Rah stood in the estate’s big office with both of his hands up above his head, waving directions. He was talking quick as usual and so Anya, who stood on the ladder with a huge vase in her hands, just stared at him with a blank expression.

Natalia, standing close to Rah, placed her hand on his shoulder which made him look at her. She took a deep breathe and exhaled all while keeping eye contact. Rah copied her and took a deep breathe. “I did it again, wow, I need to shut up!” He laughed and Natalia smiled back at him. He turned his head up again and let his arms fall to his sides. “Just make sure the side with the deer is pointing out.” Anya did just so and then went down the ladder.

“Does it really make a difference…? It’s a vase. On a shelf.” Without looking back behind her at the shelf she pointed up behind her. “Way up there.”

Anya was the only one of the, what Rah called, ‘russian mob family’ who spoke perfect english. She never really expressed emotions through her words and didn’t find meaning in much, but at least she was helpful. Natalia on the other hand barely spoke at all and when she did she might as well have spoken in russian. Her way to communicate was mostly through papers and body language and herstrength with numbers made her a good asset but a silent asset still.

“Some of us here,” He placed his hand on his chest. “me included, of course, need to live in a modern and fashionable enviroment.” Natalia chuckled and Anya shook his head. “What? What is it?” He looked from one girl to the other, confused.

“Your attention-“ Or obsession. ”for detail is great as always, Rah.” The three younger vampires turned, Natalia jumped in surprise, around to see Zenon standing in the entrance. Rah took a deep breath before talking. “You’re the master of sneaking up on us, aren’t you.” He smiled at his sire and Zenon chuckled.

Zenon went to the table at the other side of the room and sat down on one chair, Rah followed, while Anya and Natalia kept sorting through papers and binders.

“Around the time you were turned you spoke of someone as your sister.” Rah looked surprised at the sudden mention of his past life. In that second, the memories of the life he had given up to be where he is now returned. The cheerful look on his face became quite melancholy. Zenon held back a smile, masking his surprisingly content feeling of the sudden misery that visibly trapped the boy. “Yeah, Ia.” He answered his sire’s question with a name. He hadn’t thought much of the girl he left behind, the little girl who depended so much on him. Although others may question his choice, most of all her, it was nothing he regretted. From begging for crap jobs and low pays to freely wandering without a care; it was an easy choice and one that he had hoped to be given long before it happened. He didn’t regret it at all, but it still hurt.

“Ia, you say. How was she?” Zenon looked uninterested but there was a spark in his eyes, so for a moment Rah was wondering what his sire was up to this time. Yet, as always of course, he answered the question. “She’s… small.” Thinking about her brought back pretty fond memories and the guild was covered by a soft feeling in his chest. “And brilliant!” His eyes lit up. “She’s a stubbon girl, but so very hungry for both knowledge and acceptance. Back then she couldn’t do much on her own, but…” The guilt was back. Years had past since she had last seen her. “…I think she’s changed a lot.”

Zenon nodded and listened to what he had to say. “How does she look like?” Again, Rah was surprised. His suspicion of something going on grew but it was not like he could choose not to answer without consqeuences, and consequences around Zenon meant bad things.

Rah thought for a moment and realized that there was not much he could say. “I’m sorry, but I don’t know now.” He shook his head. “How about when you left.” Zenon’s words were pretty hard, being made to correct or change his question. Rah nodded. “When I left her she had her hair short, about this-“ He used his fingers to show him the length. “and she always used clothes that were a bit bigger than her. Most of them were hand-me-downs because we couldn’t afford better ones. So I guess you could say she looks like a young boy.” Rah really squeezed his brain on info and felt contenct with his answer. “Oh!” He raised his hand making Zenon react with a surprised look. “Sorry, but- she has big eyes and they’re a very rich, pretty green. A lot like emeralds.” He smiled because not it felt like all had been said.

Zenon grinned and stood up. “Thank you, Rah. Continue getting the office ready and then fix the lounge, the couch is filthy.” Rah stood up and nodded. “I will.”

His duty was keeping the whole estate looking as good as possible which included the details he liked so much and keeping everything clean. It was a tough full-time job but it was something he truly enjoyed.

Once Zenon had left the room, Rah went back to Anya and Natalia who noticed that his mood had changed. Not much, but they noticed. After spending so much time together they were bound to learn how they worked. “I haven’t seen that face in years.” Anya pointed at Rah while looking at her sister who nodded. This snapped Rah out of his own mind, back to reality and back to his job.

“Shush shush, let’s continue. Apparently your dad has been at it again and we have a coach to cle-“ Rah was barely halfway through the word when Natalia burst out laughing at the very disgusted face her sister was making. Rah snorted a chuckle, making some odd pig noise, before starting to laugh as well. Anya had obviously made up the whole scene with Dmitri and Lemon in her head and her face told them everything about it. Natalia laughed and grabbed herself over her stomach before it turning into giggling and then fading out with deep breaths. Rah had done nearly the exact same thing.”Oh wow, every time!” He wiped his eyes and chuckled looking at the big smile on Natalia’s face. They were both quite sure that Anya had heard more than enough and gotten way more than enough bad images of her father.

Once they all had calmed down and returned to their work, Anya decided to bring up the matter from before. “What did Zenon talk about?” She had her nose in two binders, comparing and noting differences. Rah just shook his head and handed her a paper for the binder. “Fifth side, I think. And-“ He turned towards her. “He asked about Ia.” Anya stopped moving her hands and noting down just to look up at him. “Why?” That name hadn’t been mentioned in years. It had been a huge deal when Rah had arrived but then it had passed. For it to have popped up again, there had to be a reason. Rah shrugged. “I guess we’ll see.” Very true words made them all get back to work. There weren’t many who understood whatever games Zenon played and most of the time there was no need to even try to figure out as his ideas and rules changed everytime he blinked.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing the twins, the crow and the raven of the Minel family, Sinoah and Shimon, and Zenon's cousin Zelma.

Much later that night, around an hour past midnight, Zenon left the house with Siobhan. He wasn’t very dressed up, the only change he had made was putting on a more formal shirt. Siobhan, however, had slipped into a light peach colored dress that went to her knees. It was very showy but still classy. Dmitri had come around with one of their cars and Zenon, acting like a gentleman, opened the door for her.

In the car they went over some quick numbers and ideas, the approach they were going for, and all the other necessary things. Tonight was different from other political meetings between families, because today the final arrangements for the yearly ball was made. The much older families and individuals, some much more important than others, were the ones who held this victorian themed ball. The past few years the ball had a masquerade theme per request. It was something that seemed to still be very appealing to most families. This year was going to be one as well, although Zenon wanted to change some parts of it. Usually these balls, although sounding grand, weren’t very grand. The head of the family brought one, seldom two, to the ball with him or her and that way the night had been celebrated. What all the Minels had in mind was to change this unwritten rule and make it an officially known thing that bringing more was not bad.

Zenon, although accepting that political meetings couldn’t allow more than one companion, wanted more of his family to join celebrations as fun as the yearly ball. It was a fun and free night and he intended to make it so his family could enjoy it.

The situation at the estate during the hours that Zenon was out of the house was a bit like the saying ‘when the cat is away, the mice will play’. Not that it always included a house party and breaking windows, although Lemon alone had gotten in enough problem for breaking parts of the estate, but it was a time to relax for everyone. The rule maker was gone and walking around the house freely was easier when there was no one that could hear and pinpoint your exact location just by turning around.

“It can’t be just me who feels this uneasy…” Rah put his arms around him and shivered. The three of them had completely finished the work needed for the day just half an hour after Zenon and Siobhan had left. They were all sitting in the study on the second floor. Now that they, or Rah at least, had time to think about other things, the reality of the situation really hit.

Anya shook her head and looked at her sister doing the same. “No way.” They all sat quiet after this. Natalia kept reading her book, Anya just sat with closed eyes.

Suddenly a loud ‘bang’ made them Rah jump; Anya and Natalia quickly turned around to face the door. "RAH!"

Rah instinctively slammed his hands on the table to get up faster. Anya looked at her sister who nodded and stood up following Rah. “Dad?”

He speedily ran out the room after hearing Dmitri’s voice, filled with anger and panic. Rah only managed to get halfway down the stairs before locking eyes with Dmitri. Dmitri’s panic seemed to now become his own panic. Over his shoulder, Dmitri had a deathly pale woman with short, brown hair, and his other hand had a hard grip on Lemon’s shirt. Lemon was silent, dragging his feet heavily behind him and it seemed as if he relied on Dmitri’s grip to stay up.

Dmitri stopped moving when he saw Rah halfways down the stairs, clenching his jaw, and gripping the rail tight. Dmitri’s eyes seemed to grow larger when he saw his daughters starting to descend the stairs after Rah. “Go up, NOW.” His russian flew out like an order that stopped the girls and made them turn around in a second. He felt relieved and thankful that they had not seen this scene.

Rah felt speechless for a moment, reading the situation felt both confusing and clear. Suddenly he gasped. “Was he drugged?!” His jaw flew open as he went down the last few stairs. Dmitri shook his head as a reply, not knowing how to show what he felt about the situation. “They’ve got new tricks.” Rah stopped his movement and looked up at Dmitri. They… they never give up. He swallowed hard and tried to get his mind off the hunters.

“Get her downstairs, I’ll take him.” Rah nodded and went to grab Lemon. The blonde was taller and wider than him which made his grip a bit unstable at first. Lemon groaned and once Rah has moved Lemon’s arm around his neck, Lemon used the smaller man’s shoulders to stay standing.

Rah looked over his shoulder at Dmitri who was going through the hallway and just as he turned around the corner to go down a floor, the door to the estate opened. It’s too early! He felt so sure that it was Zenon who would walk through the door even though he had only been gone just over 40 minutes. When the one walking through the doors was Zelma, Rah sighed in relief. Zelma, however, didn’t look relaxed what so ever.

“Lemon! What happened!” She gently put her leather bag down on the floor and ran up to the blonde, her expression worried. “Lady Zelma, it seems like… like _they_ have done something.” Zelma’s otherwise calm expression turned from worried to angered. If there was anyone in the family that disliked what the hunters were doing to cleanse the city of vampires, it was her.

“Oh, he’s dead.” An amused and high voice ringed in the hall. “A bit, mhm.” A slightly darker voice followed. Rah turned to the entrance to see Shimon and Sinoah entering the estate, Shimon closing the door behind them and taking his sister’s hand right after. “But he’s walking.” Shimon watched Zelma help Lemon into the lounge. “Oh, he is.” Sinoah sounded a bit disappointed but it didn’t seem to bother her after the sentence ended.

Rah looked Zelma’s way, then at the twins. The twins were mumbling about how Lemon’s dead body could be taken care of if he was in fact dead and in this moment Rah felt relieved that Zelma had taken over Lemon’s care since the twins were exactly what he needed now.

“Shimon, Sinoah, I need your help.” Rah tried to keep his voice low. The twins turned to him at the same time with their wide open and empty eyes. Ugh. It wasn’t very pleasant to deal with them since he could never guess what was on their mind.

“He needs help.” Shimon spoke first. “Oh, he does.” Sinoah nodded and they both went quiet as if they were waiting for Rah to speak again, but instead of speaking, Rah started going down the hallway and waved for them to follow. With the twins after him he turned around the same corner where Dmitri had turned, then continued to go down the stairs to the first floor basement. The first floor looked pretty much like one of the two floors above ground, except darker. Instead of stopping, Rah picked up the pace and went straight to the open door, which was usually locked, that led to the lowest floor of the basement. While the first floor of the basement worked just as a floor above ground, just with more bedrooms and more isolation, the lowest floor was used as a warehouse/stashing place. Everything from old furniture and workout machines to garden tools and products to keep the estate in check.

He looked back behind him to see the twins, hand in hand, still following him down.

“Look who came home just now!” Rah’s voice made Dmitri, who had been pacing back and forth waiting for him, turn around to see Rah and the twins coming down the stairs. At first he thought the much younger vampire was crazy to bring along the twins but after giving the situation a quick thought realized that Rah couldn’t have made a better choice. “From what I’ve heard, they can help.” Dmitri nodded as a reply.

Rah went to stand by Dmitri while the twins went straight for the body lying in an emtpy spot on the floor. Sinoah let go of her brother’s hand and kneeled down to poke the pale body. “Oh, she’s dead.” She turned up to her brother. “She’s really dead.” She took a deep breath and turned to Dmitri. “Really really dead.” Then back to staring at the body, now smiling. This made Rah shiver. He didn’t often spend time around the twins and except the rumors about them, he had never really seen them do anything this odd.

Dmitri sighed and shook his head. “He drained it all.” He was frustrated and seemed quite lost. “What do we do?” Rah looked up at Dmitri, hoping that the much older vampire had been through this before. The thought was obvious to someone as experienced with people as Dmitri. But he just shrugged his shoulders and turned to look at the twins. He knew fully what the twins were capable of but Zenon had special rules when it came to them. For someone like Lemon to mess up a 20 year old rule their leader had made, it could spell distaster. He exhaled, fighting the frustration.

“I’ll do it.” Sinoah had turned to look at Dmitri before he noticed her eyes on him. There was a joyful mania behind the often empty eyes and her smile hid too many meanings to begin explaining. She understood the situation and what needed to be done. Having no intention what so ever to stand in the way of neither Sinoah or her brother, Dmitri nodded and Rah stood next to him silently.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bit of blood/gore. _(twins aren't sane)_

Sinoah looked up at her brother. “I need space.” Shimon nodded and started to move objects from the floor to the shelves on the walls. When there was no room left on the shelves, he just let the bigger items lean towards the wall. Soon there were only sheet covered chairs and a sofa left. Shimon went towards the sofa and started pushing it. Rah stepped forward to help but Dmitri quickly stopped him and shook his head.

"Don’t.” He said shortly and went back to being quiet. Rah stepped back and turned his eyes to Sinoah who was sitting and tipping her head from side to side, eyeing the corpse. It was eerie.

The scraping noise of the sofa’s legs on the floor was loud and as uncomfortable as a chalk towards a board. Shimon cringed and eased his grip to not push as fast. This made it a bit more bearable. He had a much smaller build than Rah yet he seemed to move the furniture around with ease. Shimon chose to lift the smaller chairs instead of pushing them and even that was done without much work. When seeing this, Rah poked Dmitri who turned to him. “They are old.” Dmitri answered the question Rah was going to ask without him even doing so. Rah’s lips parted in surprise instead and Dmitri flashed a smile before turning to the twins again.

When everything was pushed aside as much as possible, Sinoah stood up and grabbed the dead woman’s arm to pull her away. Shimon then took the sheet covering one of the chairs and spread it out on the floor. After two sheets had been put on the floor, both of the twins moved the body to the sheets.

Sinoah kneeled down and grabbed the dead woman’s shoulder with one hand and arm with the other and twisted it, making a snapping sound. Rah cringed and made a disgusted noise.

Shimon dug a dark object out of his back pocket and handed it to his sister who in turn used her right hand to open up what apparently was a large large swiss knife. Sinoah pushed the woman’s shouder hard towards the floor, parting her fingers. She expertly turned the knife in her hand, gripping it tight, and in the same movement threw her arm down towards the woman; the knife piercing her skin and slicing the muscle around the bone. She pulled the woman’s arm hard towards her until it snapped of with a cracking noise. Then she chuckled.

“Ugh-“ Rah stood frozen next to Dmitri who didn’t seem to mind the scene in front of him. The sound he had made was one of confusion and disgust, never would he have guessed that the twins were this… extreme. They had always been different in one weird way or another, but he would never have guessed that they were capable of much more.

He looked up at Dmitri who still stood there with crossed arms watching Sinoah rip the severed arm in half, but not even that made him twitch. He knew himself well enough to know that a bit more inhumane chopping would make him puke. “I can’t be in on this anymore so I’ll head up.” Dmitri looked at Rah and just nodded, knowing that Rah was still fresh in their way of living. He may be able to help with planning when it comes to anything, even disposing a body, but his stomach couldn’t go further than that. He nodded and the younger vampire moved away quietly until he was up the stairs and back in the upper floor of the basement.

Sinoah was humming to herself as she did the same thing with the other arm; first the tight grip to locate and slightly part the joints, the stab to sever, then ripping it in the middle by twisting. Shew thre the two parts of the arms to the side, still on the sheet. Lemon had drained the woman of every blood drop he could get from her, yet there were still some splatter on the sheet from the twin’s treatment.

Still humming, Sinoah took the knife in both hands, lifted them up above her head, and then violently stabbed the woman in her gut while making a stabbing sound effect with her mouth. She stabbed again, a bit lower, and again, a bit higher. As she was about to lunge her hands forward a fourth time to bury the knife in the dead woman, Shimon grabbed her arms to stop her. “Breathe.” He went down on his knees next to her and put his arms around her. Only when he did that did she herself realize how she had become riled up enough to the point where she was gasping for air.

The tension in the room turned heavy and Dmitri clenched his jaw, but he chose to remain still and quiet. It wasn’t his original idea to have the twins chop the woman up but for him to be honest and admit that he brought a drugged Lemon and a corpse home, it was a bit too much to ask for. He didn’t want Lemon to get in trouble and he was at this point quite convinced that the twins were his best bet to keep this away from his sire.

The following 30 minutes, the twins helped to carefully pick apart the body. Shimon had each hand on one side of a joint and Sinoah did the cutting. Seeing them work together gave Dmitri a sense of comfortability; they were so calmly in sync and so sure of what they were doing. Eerie, yet interesting.

After the arms came the legs, after the legs came the upper body, and last came the head. As a finish, they cut off the hands and feet off the already cut body parts. Using a scissor from an of desk they cut out parts of the sheet and wrapped each bodypart in separate pieces of the sheet. When the body was hidden in several small sheet-packages, the three vampires headed out to bury the pieces around the forest and Rah started to clean up the lower level basement. Dmitri ran off with the hope and wish that Zenon would not find out what had happened.

\- - - 

“Aaand- check mate!” Ia threw both hands up in air after placing her queen in a finishing move on the worn out chess board in front of her. It lacked four pawns, one knight, and one bishop, but she had been pretty creative with making new ones out of whatever items she’s had laying around her small apartment.

Eight days had passed since her first appearance at the university and after another the next four lessons she had helped with, she had met up with Zenon for either lunch or tea. Their topics had been varied and she rarely noticed she shift in topics, be it very casual or too personal, which made her both worry around him and find him very interesting.

“Socks, you really have to step up your game. Tsk tsk!” With the winning queen in her hand she shook her head and waved the chess piece in a disappointed way in front of her opponent – her cat, Socks. All she got as a reply was a sleepy meow as the cat curled up into a ball on the pillow she had laid down at the other side of the table, her pillow. Ia smiled when she felt a fuzzy feeling of happiness inside her chest. She felt the best when she was home with her most beloved, furry friend. She could act silly and play around when she needed, it was nice. She put down the chess piece and leaned her head on her hand, sighing. “Okay, you win.” Socks started to purr loudly.

Ia had played in several local tournaments and won them too, giving her a small amount of money every time. Well, there was one time where she lost on purpose to remove the allegations of her cheating, but that was nothing she thought of much. She had denied the groups that had tried to get her on board, she had denied sponsors, partners, and invitations to larger competitions. The money would help her savings greatly but she didn’t want to be especially known or recognized anywhere.  
Whenever she felt like winding down or just get something off her mind, chess had been her relief. In the orphanage she had learned the rules fast and soon she could play chess in her mind without the need of a board. The only real challenge was finding someone who could do the same, until then this skill of hers didn’t really get used. Instead, she chose to play with her best friend. She had even gotten herself a headband with black cat ears to match Socks when they played.

Ia stood up and went to get a glass of water before putting on her khaki green jacket. It was thin and didn’t do well with keeping her warm but it was something that was dear to her. Rah, someone who was like a brother to her once, had left it behind. It was a bit big but she didn’t mind, after all the rest of her clothes were too.

Socks meowed as Ia put on her worn out boots, knowing that she was on her way out. “I’ll be back later!” Ia waved happily and closed the door behind her. After locking it, she walked down the stairs and left the complex.

She was headed to the metro to get to a university around a 30 minute train ride away from her home to do something that she had never done before; she was going to take an exam for someone else. After finding a seat she just sat still and looked out the window. In theory, it was all very simple and it was probably what made her feel so calm. First she was going to meet up with the girl she had made the deal with, check the girls notes for her handwriting, go into the hall, take the test, and lastly sign the girl’s name on the paper. Easy. Ia smiled. I’ll get a snack for Socks too.

A while later she arrived to the university holding a note with a name on it. Si- no, Syo? She had never seen a name like this one and was quite confused. She looked up and around her. The sun had gone down, reminding her once again of how short the days were now.

“There ya’re!” Ia turned around to a quite sqeaky voice, heavy on the accent. The girl that appeared in front of her probably wore the tightest pieces of clothing she had seen in a very long while. The coral crop top was just the start. Is the shirt even necessary? She caught herself staring at the girl’s very prominent chest, quite sure they would fall out any moment. Her fiery red hair was tightly held in a ponytail and her big, dark eyes made her look like a doll. Ia was quite surprised to see such an attractive girl in front of her, pulling off such a girly look without a single hesitation. She felt her cheek heat up slightly.

The girl put her hand to the chest and flashed a big smile. “Siobhan, ‘n you’re Ia!” All Ia could do was nod. Siobhan… So that makes her- “Irish.” Siobhan nodded and grinned while hooking arms with Ia. Ia felt very small in every way as the redhead pulled her along. Together they walked into the university and to one of the examination halls, there Siobhan stopped them and swiftly pulled out a piece of paper that she handed to her. “We’re allowed this, go’luck!” The second Ia took the paper, Siobhan turned around and started walking.

“Wa-“ Ia shook her head. Focus, Ia. “Is an 80 enough?” The girl was too much of an extrovert for her to handle, she was not at all expecting the girl to be so… that. Siobhan turned around with a slightly more serious face. “Least n’85, won’t ya.” Ia nodded slowly and looked back down on the paper in her hands. “89 it is, then.”


End file.
